Kyoki no Kyoshin
by Hikari Tsukino of Madness
Summary: About 3 characters Kyoki Hino, Hikari Hino and Hikaru Hino.
1. Chapter 1

A note before you begin reading.  
The names of the characters mean specific things for a reason that you will find out when you read. For now these are the translation for the character's names:  
Kyoki Hino means "Madness of Fire"  
Hikari Hino means "Light of Fire"  
Hikaru Hino means "Sparkly of Fire"  
Plagiarism is unintended. I also give credit to my co- author Kyoki Tsukino ;) . That is all now enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Again really!  
"Hikari get your ass out of bed! You're going to make us both late!" ,yelled 14 year old Kyoki Hino. Kyoki had black hair, greenish eyes, and pale white skin. He was trying to wake up his 16 year old sister Hikari Hino. Hikari had White hair, yellow eyes, and silky white skin.  
"Wake up you lazy ass!"  
Kyoki bashed down Hikari's door and saw the Thompson sisters Liz and Patty Thompson instead.  
"Sorry Kyoki. Kid left this." Liz said as she handed him a note. The note read,  
"Dear Kyoki Hino,  
I have once again kidnapped your sister due to her symmetry in her weapon form.  
Sincerly,  
Death The Kid"  
" Dam it again! That's the fifth time this week and it's only Monday!"  
Meanwhile in weapon form on Kid's skateboard...  
" Kid how the hell did you get me weapon form!" yelled Hikari.  
"MWA HA HA! I'll never tell!" replied Kid.  
"Put me down you idiot! I don't care if I turn into twin daggers or not! Put me down!" demanded Hikari.  
"No." said Death The Kid.  
" DAM IT KID!" He heard Hikari yell.  
"Shit!" Kid exclaimed.  
Kid had dropped Hikari and was now officially chased after Hikari on his skateboard.  
"Hikari!" A voice yelled.  
Hikari looked down. It was her younger brother Kyoki.  
"Kyoki! Finally, it took you long enough." Hikari yelled rudely.  
"Shut up! At least I came!" Kyoki retorted.  
"I'll get her to my mansion next time you brat! Just you wait!" Yelled an infuriated Death The Kid.  
"Yeah right." replied Kyoki.  
The rest of the day was peaceful and Kid didn't show up again. (For a while anyway!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Ah memories!  
"Hey Kyoki." said Hikari, "Look at what I found!"  
Hikari held up a dusty, old, black, book that said DWMA.  
"Look it's us 2 years ago!" said Hikari.  
"I remember that picture! We just got to the DWMA that year." replied Kyoki.  
"Oh yeah that was crazy." responded Hikari.  
2 years earlier...  
"Hikari why are we here?" asked a 12 year old Kyoki.  
"Because Spirit invited us do to our capablities as weapons." replied Hikari at age 14.  
They walked up to the DWMA to see a random loser standing on one of the cones on the outside of the building.  
"I am Black Star! The most powerful meister ever to live! A HA HA HA." declared the loser.  
Then he fell off the cone and on to Hikari.  
"GET OFF ME YOU WEIRDO!" screamed Hikari.  
"You should be honored that someone as great as me is sitting on you." said Black Star.  
"Get off my sister you asshole!" yelled Kyoki.  
"Oh. So the little boy thinks he's as great as me." Black Star began.  
"Shut up. You are an ignorant asshole who thinks he can do what ever he pleases." finished Kyoki.  
"Kyoki. Come on we have to go to the Death room. Leave that bastard alone." Hikari ordered.  
"Fine." said Kyoki, "But one thing first."  
Kyoki kicked Black Star in the balls before leaving.  
Eventually Kyoki and Hikari got lost.  
Hikari called out to a seinor acadamy student, "Excuse me! Can you take us to the Death room?"  
"Sure I'm headed there myself. My name is Maka Albarn!" replied the student.  
"I'm Hikari Hino and this is my little brother Kyoki Hino! We're new here." explained Hikari.  
They followed Maka to the Death room were Lord Death and some kid were talking.  
"Ah! Meister Maka! I see you brought our newest recruits!" exclaimed Lord Death.  
"Yes sir!" replied Maka cheerfully. "My job is done for now."  
The kid who Lord Death had been talking to stood up and watched.  
"Okay Hikari! Show us your weapon form!" Lord Death proclaimed.  
"Okay! Catch me brother!" Hikari said.  
Hikari jumped into the air and transformed into her weapon form and was caught by Kyoki.  
The kid gasped.  
"You turn into two perfectly symetrical and you're only one person!"  
and from that day on Death The Kid always tried to kidnap Hikari.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Madness revealed  
It was a regular day as Kyoki and Hikari walked to the DWMA with there best friends Maka and Soul. Maka and Hikari talked about how much of an idiot Black Star was and Kyoki and Soul debated over if the Kishen or Death was more powerful. Then Black Star came.  
"Hey Kyoki! I need to kick your ass now!" declared Black Star.  
"We're using weapons right?" half asked half demanded Kyoki.  
"Yeah." replied Black Star.  
"Okay. Hikari let's go." commanded Kyoki.  
There was no response or weapons appearing.  
"Sorry Kyoki. Kid came when you weren't looking." said Maka.  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Kyoki. "Why didn't you stop him?"  
"I'm sorry he was so fast." explained Maka.  
"Dam it! He might make it to his mansion this time!" Kyoki panicked.  
Kyoki ran off to save Hikari while meanwhile at Kid's mansion...  
"MWA HA HA! FINALLY! A SYMMTRICAL WEAPON!"yelled Kid.  
"Let me go you idiot!" demanded Hikari chained to a wall.  
"Liz, Patti you are no longer my weapons because unlike you her height, hairstyle, and-" Kid paused to grope Hikari, "Boobs are the same size. And the fact that she turns into two weapons is even better. Making her the perfect weapons. I'm sorry but do leave. Shoo, shoo."  
Hikari began to cry.  
"KID YOU STUPID PERVERT!" cried Hikari, "I DON"T WANT YO BE YOUR WEAPON!"  
"Hikari!" yelled a familiar voice.  
"Kyoki!" yelled Hikari relived.  
"Dam it Kid. You've gone far enough. I am sick of you kidnapping my sister, you asshole! You are the one person in this world that makes me feel... INSANE!" shouted Kyoki.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Madness of the moon.  
Kyoki looked up his eyes were blood red, he had the symbol of the long dead Kishen, Azura on his forehead and the crescent moon of their true clan on his neck.  
"A Kishen!" yelled Kid clearly surprised. "I'll protect you Hikari! Don't worry!"  
"He's my blood brother I knew about it already you idiot!" yelled Hikari.  
"What!?" screamed Kid.  
"Unchain me. NOW!" demanded Hikari.  
A little frightened Kid did as she said.  
"Kid we came as soon as we could! I sensed a madness wavelenth! Are you o-" Maka began but was cut off by a blast of Kyoki's wavelenth.  
"Well I might as well transform as well." Hikari decided, "SOUL PROTECT OFF!"  
Kid looked right at them seeing that instead of madness wavelenth Hikari had a magic wavelenth.  
"Madness of the moon." said Kyoki and Hikari at the same time.  
"Grant my broter my father's power and summon the demon within him!" continued Hikari.  
Hikari fell to the ground as Kyoki's wavelenth grow. Kyoki laughed manically as he stood up and stared right at Black Star. Black Star proceeded to piss himself as he hid behide Maka. Kid got Liz and Patti and used soul resonance. His bullet merely bounced back.  
"Stupid humans. You are all dead. Dead dead. Death , Death ,Murder." Laughed Kyoki.  
"Everyone run. Now!" , ordered Kid, "He's too strong."  
So they ran and so did Kyoki bringing Hikari with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- True Past  
Kyoki woke up to see he was in a holding cell with Hikari who was crying in a corner repeating the words,  
"Why do we have to belong to that eternally cursed clan ?"  
He looked at her not remembering a thing.  
"Onee-chan, what do you mean? Why are we here?" questioned Kyoki.  
"I guess it's time to tell you." replied Hikari.  
9 years earlier...  
It was a clan of evil blood. They had long been allies to Death. But that was to change, for they the moon clan, were descendents of the, long hated and feared, Kishen. The leader of the sacred tribe had two adopted children, a 5 year old son and a 7 year old daughter. They both had strong madness wavelengths and in order to protect them their father hired a witch to seal off their madness. The girl no longer had one but the boy's was only suppressed. Lord Death had sensed it and sentenced the sacred tribe to death. When Lord Death's soldiers came the boy unleashed his madness and killed not only the soldiers but his tribe. The girl who gained the powers of a witch in the loss of her madness sealed away his madness for the time being. Those two children are known as Kyoki and Hikari Tsukino known to the DWMA as Kyoki and Hikari Hino. They are the last of the Moon Clan. They will bring the prophesied down fall of Death.


	6. Filler Chapter 1

Chapter 6- The Holy Sword's Twin 1  
(Filler chapter cause I ran out of ideas)  
Kyoki and Hikari were bored. Of course unless Kyoki was on a mission, he was always bored.  
"Hikari, I'm bored." ,complained Kyoki.  
"You're always bored." ,Hikari retorted.  
"But I'm not trying to annoy you today." ,replied Kyoki.  
"Then just read or something!" ,snapped Hikari.  
"Huh. Fiiiiine." Kyoki said in a melo-dramatic tone.  
So Kyoki read and read and read and read. then he called,  
"SIS!"  
"What do you want Kyoki! I'm making food!" Hikari yelled back to him.  
"THIS BOOK SAYS EXCALIBUR, THE HOLY SWORD, HAS A TWIN!" called Kyoki.  
Hikari ran into room with a frying pan in her hand.  
"I thought Excalibur was a legend." stated Hikari.  
"According to Kid and Black Star he isn't." Kyoki replied, "Also Lord Death wants to see you in the Death Room."  
"It's probably another one of Kid's schemes. Come on let's go." commanded Hikari.  
As they walked down the road they saw Kid standing there laughing.  
"Oh my god!" Kid laughed, "You actually fell for it! You idiot!"  
"Dam it." Hikari said disappointed, "Why did I take the risk."  
"Liz , Patti." Kid said quietly.  
"Okay!" yelled Patti.  
"Right." replied Liz.  
"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" the three resonated.  
"Oh shit..." responded Kyoki and Hikari at once.  
"DEATH CANNON!" yelled Kid.  
"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIT! NOT DEATH CANNON!" yelled Kyoki and Hikari at the same time once again.  
The Death Cannon fired directly at Kyoki and it hit him dead on.  
"Kyoki!" ,Hikari screamed before Kyoki passed out.  
Kyoki woke up to see Kid was gone but it seemed that all he did was cut Hikari's hair and put a robe on her.  
"Hikari!" ,Kyoki yelled.  
There was no response.  
"Hikari answer that isn't funny." yelled Kyoki again.  
"FOOL! Who is this Hikari ?" asked the person who looked like Hikari.  
"My sister." replied Kyoki, "She was kidnapped by Death the Kid."  
"Oh he left towards my brother's cave. OH YES!" explained the Strange man.  
"What's your name weird dude ?" asked Kyoki.  
" YES!" answered Rubilacxe.  
"Isn't Excalibur backwards ?" questioned Kyoki.  
"Of course not!" retorted Rubilacxe, "My name is FAR greater then my BROTHER'S !"  
"You're the twin of Excalibur!" exclaimed Kyoki.  
"OH YES!" replied Rubilacxe. "But I'm better."  
"Anyway, can you help me find my sister ?" asked Kyoki quickly.  
"OH YES! I will help you save your sister." responded Rubilacxe. "Now off! To save the fair maiden!"  
Meanwhile near Kid's manison...  
"Kid put me down now!" demanded Hikari.  
"I will when we get to my house and Kyoki can't get in." replied Kid.  
"Dam it Kid!" Shouted Hikari, "Kyoki's going to be pissed!"  
Kyoki and some strange weapon ran in and Kyoki yelled, "DAM IT KID! I'M PISSED!"  
The strange weapon transformed and yelled, "OH YES!" ,rather loudly.  
"Who is that Kyoki?" Hikari asked.  
"Rubilacxe, the twin of Excalibur." replied Kyoki.  
"Oh shit! He is related to Excalibur!" exclaimed Kid and then ran away.  
"Well thank you Mr. Rubilacxe. I apprecate it!" thanked Hikari.  
"It was a pleasure. OH YES!" explained Rubilacxe.  
Rubilacxe walked of into the night humming a song to himself as Hikari and Kyoki headed home for the night.  
"Is he annoying Kyoki?" asked Hikari.  
"Very." responded Kyoki.


	7. Chapter 7

"Get up you madness dwelling traitors!" ordered Kid from outside the cell.  
"Kid..." ,Hikari whispered with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry."  
Hikari began to sing,  
One mischievous little woodpecker,  
Another day, pecking your holes,  
Ruining the woods, tree wrecker,  
The angry old forest god,  
Turned your poor beak into a poison knife,  
Poor little wood pecker, your nesting holes are all tainted,  
Your food with toxins rife,  
Touch your friends, and they all will die falling at your feet,  
Oh, sad little woodpecker,  
Poisonous tears,  
Shining brightly,  
as they stream down your cheeks.  
Kid became dazed and dropped to the ground.  
"Moon, moon, moon, full moon!" said Hikari casting a spell.  
The key Kid had been holding was grabbed by a white, magic hand created by her spell.  
"UNLOCK!" ordered Hikari.  
The floating hand unlocked the door and Hikari grabbed Kyoki ,who was asleep, as she ran out. Kid regained consciousness just quick enough to grab Hikari as she ran away.  
"Let go Kid!" demanded Hikari.  
"NO!" shouted Kid back, "Scum like your brother with the madness wavelenth must DIE!"  
"Then kill me instead!" pleaded Hikari, "If you want to kill a Kishen kill me!"  
"We have no reason." replied Kid with quiet fury, "We can extract your powers as a witch."  
Kid gave an evil filled grin.  
"Y-you people are monsters!" yelled Hikari.  
Kid grabbed Hikari's arm and called for guards grabbed Kyoki and Hikari screamed, "Kyoki! NO!"  
Kid dragged her somewhere and said to guards, "Take care of her. I have witness the death of a foul Kishen!"  
Kyoki woke up in front of a crowd of miesters and weapons on the ground with Death announcing, " And so to comemorate the founding of our beloved acadamy I shall execute this Kishen!"  
Kyoki lay there on the ground wondering if it would all end, trying to become Kishen wasn't working. Then, Hikari apppeared laughing madly and hit death with her wavelenth knocking him backwards and Kyoki automatically turned Kishen. Everything went black as she began to kill.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Hikari's Madness Returns

After Kid left Hikari was strapped to a machine. The guards nodded to each other and then started the machine which began extracting her powers as a witch. She cried because it was painful. The kind of painful that makes you want to die instead of live in agony.  
"Why would they not kill me," she began to scream, "I want to die!"  
She began to change at that point. Her white hair turned black, her eyes red and her smile was scary to the point of madness.  
"Back up!" yelled the guard into his communicator, "We need back up!"  
He shot at Hikari who than ripped out his eyes and then killed him. She turned to the second guard and laughed insanely. The guard stood there paralyzed in fear as she drew closer.  
"St-st-stand back!" he ordered, "I have a gun."  
Hikari laughed, "A gun? I have my barehands!"  
Hikari ran up to the guard and cut his chest open. She ripped out his heart and tossed it aside. She then ran outside the room killing all guards in her way laughing as she did so. She burst into the gala room. Seeing that Kyoki was in danger she kicked Lord Death and untied Kyoki. Kyoki turned into a Kishen and they blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day after Hikari and Kyoki's attack and they had made an escape shortly later. Hikari woke up to see that there was a young man standing over her. She screamed and of course that woke Kyoki who grabbed a shotgun he had stolen pointed it at the young man who laughed and said, "So you two are Kishens huh? You sure don't act like it!"  
"I'm Hikaru Hino!" ,He said, "I'm a life god." He grinned.  
"I have someone that wants to see you Hikari Tsukino." he announced stepping aside.  
It was Death The Kid. Hikari could not belive it was truely him. He had an odd look in his eye that made her wonder if it was really him.  
"Kid-kun..." , she whispered, "You- you came to see me even though I'm a... Kishen."  
"Yes." he whispered back.  
Hikkari began to cry softly and walk away towards the woods. Hikaru by that time was gone and Kyoki just stared at Kid who grinned back as if he was not himself. A scream then filled the calm and silent morning. An eerie silence followed.  
"HIKARI!" ,yelled Kyoki who was answered by a laugh that reflected both insanity and power.  
Hikaru appeared in a nearby tree and was holding Hikari under his arm. Hikaru grinned and said, "You both fell for it! Now to complete the rest of my plan!"  
"Give me back my sister!" ,demanded Kyoki ferociously.  
Kid grabbed Kyoki's arm and flipped him over then joined Hikaru and grinned.  
"He is my puppet fool. With him this should be very easy." , explained Hikaru, "Lord Death will never see it coming!"  
"Kyoki!" Hikari screamed as Hikaru and Kid disappeared with Hikari.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hikaru's ambition

As they arrived in Death City Hikaru and Kid were crushed by a pressure of madness. Hikaru grinned and snapped his finger creating barrier to prevent Kyoki from entering. Hikaru was lead to the Death Room by Kid and greeted by Death's hand.  
"Hey, howdy, what's up?" , asked Death.  
Hikaru dropped Hikari and created a orb that sucked Lord Death into and exploded. Hikari looked up in fear and tried to run. Hikaru just sighed and snapped his fingers making Hikari appear to him again.  
"You will never learn, will you?" asked Hikaru in a bored tone.  
Hikari simply began to worry about her brother as Hikaru approached.  
"Oh well." , he sighed, "It will not matter when the world sees I am their true god."  
"True god...?" ,Hikari reapeated.  
"Yes I am God, his soul, his body, and his mind.",explained Hikaru, "All who oppose me are to die! You shall marry my puppet and rule this land with us! Watch all the weak and pathetic die!"  
Hikari gasped, " Y-you're a monster!"  
Hikaru laughed, "I suppose I am! But so are humans turning this land into a wasteland of war and poverty! I shall be the one to end it!"


End file.
